


The Sun And The Moon And The Stars

by amethystinesaint



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, skorri experiences the phenomenon known as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystinesaint/pseuds/amethystinesaint
Summary: Skorri finds out where Efrideet goes on her trips away from the Temple.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rare day when Efrideet was actually at the Temple. She was always out somewhere doing who knows what. Skorri liked to imagine what she was always doing. Clearing out Fallen dens, taking out dangerous Warlords, typical heroic things. But curiosity could only get her so far, so she decided to ask. She had finally come back after a week from one of her 'missions' and probably wouldn't stay for too long. 

Efrideet was sitting on the steps to the Temple, the evening sun washing her armor in orange light. She loved the tranquility of dusk and dawn, and tranquility was hard to find in these Dark Ages. Skorri sat next to her and and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress to keep her hands busy. "Well, it's been a long time since you've been around! I almost forgot what you looked like." Skorri joked.

"Still as funny as the first time you made that joke." Efrideet snickered. "You know how it is. I've been pretty busy." 

"You know, I've been meaning to ask about that. What keeps you out there so long?" Skorri asked as she stretched out, looking at the stars that were starting to appear out of the twilight. 

"You wanna come with me sometime?" 

Skorri was surprised, as as far as she knew she always went out alone. "Sure! I've been getting a bit stir crazy lately." She quickly answered. 

"Sounds like a plan then! We'll head out tomorrow." Efrideet grinned beneath her helmet. 

In the morning, Skorri made sure to pack her favorite hand cannon and her best robes. She was a little nervous, wondering what she was getting into, but was excited to spend some time with Efrideet. They mounted their sparrows and Efrideet led them to the coast.   
After a bit of driving around, Skorri saw fit to ask just exactly what they were doing. "So, where are you taking us? Somewhere nice, I hope."

"Actually, yeah! You'll see." was all Efrideet said. 

They came to a stop at a very small village. It was more a group of a few houses and a small pier, and it looked like it had been abandoned since even before the Golden Age. "Alright, we're here!" Efrideet jumped off her sparrow and started walking towards the water. 

"This is a cute little place." Skorri said as she looked around the run down buildings. "What are we doing here, though?"

Efrideet sat down in the sand, looking out across the ocean and at the mountains surrounding them. "Nothing. I just like coming here to relax." Skorri transmatted into a different set of robes and boots to not get sand on her precious clothes. Thank the gods she was so fashionable. 

"So this is what you do all those weeks you're gone?" Skorri asked as she sat down next to her. 

"Yep! Sometimes I go pick off some Fallen that are too close to the Peak, but it's mostly just this. Everything's just… So stressful all of the time. So much fighting. It's overwhelming." Efrideet sighed. "So I like to just come out here and relax. Helps remind me what we're doing all of this for." 

"That's fair enough. I know what you mean, it's so depressing. Feels like I write dirges every week." Skorri pulled off her helmet and had her ghost transmat it. She really didn't want sand in that. She looked over at Efrideet, and realized she'd never seen her without her helmet. She wondered what she looked like. She wondered… Nevermind, it wasn't important. 

When she agreed to go with Efrideet, she was afraid that she had actually agreed to do something like go infiltrate some Warlord base, or storm a Ketch full of angry Fallen with incredibly sharp teeth. This was a very pleasant surprise, to say the least. She rarely got to talk to Efrideet lately, much less go on patrol with her. She hoped that they wouldn't stay on this beach the whole time, though. 

"So, how's the Song coming along?" Efrideet asked, breaking the silence. 

"Ugh. It's coming." Skorri groaned exaggeratedly. "It's been hard finding inspiration. Not to mention finding peace and quiet. Gods, do the new recruits love talking, all day and all night. It's impossible to get anything done!" 

Efrideet laughed. "Oh, that must be so hard for you. Well, if it helps, you're more than welcome to come along with me when you want." 

Skorri grinned. "I definitely will." She sighed in contentment. "This is nice." She figured now was as good a time as any to ask. 

"So… Do you ever take off that helmet of yours?" Skorri asked. 

"Why do you ask?" Efrideet asked, sounding almost offended. 

"I was just curious! It just… occurred to me that I've never seen you without it." 

Efrideet snorted. "Aw, I'm just messing with you! It's funny you ask that, I'm actually a super secret type of Exo. This isn't a helmet." She could've been convincing if she obviously wasn't trying not to laugh while saying it. Skorri just rolled her eyes. At least she tried. "Alright, fine. I do, but only when I'm alone. I've never told anyone this, but… When I was newly resurrected, I got into a nasty fight with a Vandal. Cut up my face real bad. So I wear a helmet." she sighed. 

"Efrideet, you're the worst liar I've met in my life. You should leave that to Felwinter." Skorri giggled. 

"Damn, I thought I was gonna get you with that one! Figures you're too smart for that one. Well, the truth is, I just like how it looks. And nobody's ever asked me to take it off before, so!" 

Skorri looked at her, eyes narrowed. "At least that sounds more like the truth." 

"It's true!" Efrideet threw her hands up in defense. "I'll show you if you want." 

Skorri blushed a bit, ready to come up with an explanation if need be. "Sure!" she shrugged. 

Efrideet undid the clasps on her helmet, and pulled it off as slowly as was humanly possible. She rested it in her lap and ran her fingers through the bristles. She was an Awoken, dark blue skin, almost indigo. She also had bright green eyes that were more tranquil than any poem Skorri could ever hope to write.

Skorri wasn't exactly sure what she expected. She was rather pretty though, very pretty in fact. Just thinking that made her blush even harder, but she tried to ignore that. 

"You know, I always imagined you as an Awoken. And I was right!"

"Oh really? Why Awoken?"

"Well, they're rather mysterious, and you are a pretty mysterious person, I have to say." 

Efrideet laughed and Skorri couldn't help but notice her sharp teeth. An Awoken thing, she presumed. "You know, I guess that makes sense." Skorri looked up at the midday sky and watched the seagulls pass overhead, trying not to stare at Efrideet's face for too long. 

"You okay?" Efrideet giggled. "You look like you just went into Radiance." she poked her in the side with her elbow. 

"I'm fine! It's just cold. You know I never go outside." Skorri laughed. 

"Oh, suuuuure. If I'm the worst liar, then what are you?" 

"I've never told a lie. That would ruin my artistic integrity." 

Efrideet snorted and couldn't stop laughing for a good few minutes. She sighed and laid back in the sand. "You know, I'm glad you came with me. I never thought of how nice it'd be to have company." 

"Well, I'm very glad I came along. It's been very nice!" Skorri grinned. 

"You wanna head back to the Temple? I know you probably weren't expecting to go on a week long nature walk."

"No, I think I'll stay. Being out here with you is fun." 

"Figured you'd say that." Efrideet said, and Skorri could've sworn she winked. "You ready to get going? I've got lots of nice spots I've found while exploring I could show you." 

"Of course!" Skorri said excitedly, and she stood up and transmatted her good robes back on. Skorri was very glad she was too nosy for her own good, for once.


	2. Dream of My Emerald Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skorri accepts that she may or may not be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this was going to just be a oneshot but i had so much fun with it and enjoyed it so much, i decided to write another chapter!

When she returned to the Temple, the first thing Skorri did was thank every deity in the universe that she was back in the comfort of her room. Being out with Efrideet was fun, but gods had she missed her books. She made a mental note to bring more next time she went out with Efrideet. If there was a next time, she thought. They'd definitely grown much closer, but Skorri had some feelings to confront. They'd have to be confronted tomorrow however, as it was already quite late. 

She was awoken by peals of thunder, and her first instincts thought it was the sound of artillery fire. The panic quickly left though, and she went to the window and saw roiling clouds and black sky. Even though she could call upon the storm, very well even, it was still a bit ominous hearing it. Listening to it just reminded her that despite her powers, nothing compared to the majesty of nature. It was poetic, at the least. 

Fallen howls echoed across the valley, and Skorri wondered whether they enjoyed the lighting, or were cursing it. She wondered if the Eliksni were cursed with sleeplessness as Risen were. It didn't stop Skorri from trying it though, as she loved dreaming. When she didn't have nightmares, that is. Either way, her sleep was already disturbed, she might as well start her day early.

As she was picking the biggest, fluffiest coat she could find, there was a knock at the door. "Come in! And shut the door, you'll let the cold in." she said over her shoulder. She turned around, and was surprised for once to see Efrideet with her helmet on. 

"You goin' somewhere?" Efrideet laughed. 

"Well, the thunder woke me up so I figured I'd get out of bed. What's up?"

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to climb up the Peak! I wanted to get a good view of the storm."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come oooon! It'll be fun. You know you want to." 

Skorri rolled her head back in defeat. "Fiiine. But when I break my bones from the fall, you'll be to blame."

"Don't worry about that! I'll hold your hand the whole way so you won't." she laughed. Skorri hoped that she really would. 

Skorri glided up the face of the mountain, trying not to slip the whole way, and Efrideet jumped up with ease. At the top, they sat at the small camp that was set up there long ago and Skorri used her Light to start a fire. Despite her warm clothes, Skorri still shivered. Efrideet, on the other hand, looked completely at home. She even took her helmet off to feel the whipping wind and light drizzling rain on her face. Efrideet would've been camouflaged by the night sky if it weren't for her armor and green eyes. Skorri thought she was just as picturesque as the view they climbed all this way for. 

"You know, I have to admit…" Efrideet spoke quietly. "I've always been kind of scared of storms. Maybe it's because I've never been able to use Arc Light. It just seems so chaotic. What's it like?" Efrideet turned to look at Skorri. 

Skorri was deep in thought, and didn't answer. She was too busy thinking about, well, Efrideet. She'd never really thought about being with someone before. Though she liked the idea, she didn't think she'd ever be in this situation. 

"Hello, earth to Skorri?" Efrideet laughed as she shook her. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?" Efrideet grinned. 

"Oh, nothing." she sighed, knowing that wouldn't slide. "I suppose it's hard to explain. It feels like being in the middle of a storm. Or being one, rather. It's also very tingly." 

Efrideet snorted. "Very descriptive." She moved a bit closer. "And what was that about being a bad liar, again?"

"I knew you'd never let me live that one down." Skorri laughed. "I've been thinking about you, I suppose."

"Oh really?" Efrideet smiled a devious smile. "What about me?" She rested her chin on her hand. 

Skorri couldn't help but laugh. "Just… You, Effie. I just never really expected to like you so much." Her heart jumped into her throat. 

Efrideet just giggled in response. She looked out at the storm, it was finally starting to pass. The stars started to shine, and Efrideet's skin glowed. "Well, I like you too. Maybe I'll have to stick around here more often."

Skorri smiled harder than she ever had before. "Well, I certainly don't mind going out with you." Efrideet took her hand, and they stayed there, watching the dawn slowly rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lebsiamns. love wamen

**Author's Note:**

> boy i love rarepairs. as always, comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
